


reunion

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kinoshita isn't patient. He knew boundaries and space were important, but still, sometimes he pushed through it. He can't be patient now. Numai has just finished a business deal in China, having gone to meet some big executives that Hashimoto Industries need on their side...Or whatever it was that Numai did. Kinoshita doesn't understand it all too well, but he's learned that Numai isn't a'sit back and let everyone else deal with it'CEO, he's always been very hands-on, that hasn't changed. It probably never will. Just like it won't change how desperate Kinoshita is to see Numai, he misses Numai like crazy, he always does if Numai needs to go away on business. Even if Numai isn't leaving Japan.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> For the [Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020](https://twitter.com/HQRareWeek2020/status/1238836881806340864)!
> 
>  **Day 5:** ~~Imagine~~ | Station/Airport | Soulmates AU.
> 
> & a bonus lil gift to enno for screaming with me about numakino, I am blessed.
> 
> I also made a moodboard :3c

Kinoshita isn't patient. He knew boundaries and space were important, but still, sometimes he pushed through it. He can't be patient now. Numai has just finished a business deal in China, having gone to meet some big executives that Hashimoto Industries need on their side...Or whatever it was that Numai did. Kinoshita doesn't understand it all too well, but he's learned that Numai isn't a _'sit back and let everyone else deal with it'_ CEO, he's always been very hands-on, that hasn't changed. It probably never will. Just like it won't change how desperate Kinoshita is to see Numai, he misses Numai like crazy, he always does if Numai needs to go away on business. Even if Numai isn't leaving Japan.  
  
Finally, after two torturous weeks of relying only on phone calls and video chat, Numai is coming home today. Kinoshita can't quite sit still, knowing Numai is bound to be messaging him sometime soon. The second his phone buzzes on the table and Kinoshita hurries to grab it, almost dropping it. He holds it firmly for a second, letting out a soft sigh as he checks his message.

Kinoshita smiles to himself. He checks Numai's landing time and finds he's still got a few hours before Numai is back in Tokyo. Torturous, lonely hours.

As if time itself hates him, the minutes drag by, every time he looks at the clock, only a few minutes have passed by. Not the hours he wants. (He's looking too much...He still looks once more). Finally, he can leave. He drives to the airport, parks (which takes too damn long) and hurries inside, to Numai's arrival gate.

Kinoshita still has to wait a little longer. The call goes out for the flight, hen people start filtering out, he stands on his tip-toes to see past them. It's easy to spot Numai, curly blond locks that Kinoshita knows well (he's run his finger through those curls thousands of times), dark sharp undercut. A beautifully blinding smile. He shuffles past people, straight to Kinoshita, and pulls him into a much-needed hug. “Hey, I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Kinoshita clings onto Numai. “You owe me, Kazuma.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Numai's hands move, they slide up to gently cup Kinoshita's cheeks. He leans in and their lips touch, soft and warm enough that Kinoshita exhales a breath of relief as he relaxes into the touch. They pull back to breathe and Numai gently rubs his thumb over Kinoshita's cheek. "I'm so glad to be back. Let's head home."  
  
"Let me get your suitcase!" Kinoshita grabs the handle and pulls it along, taking Numai's hand in his other one. It's only a short walk out to the car, Kinoshita unlocks it and packs Numai's case in the back while Numai makes himself comfortable with a passenger seat, Kinoshita jumps into the driver's seat once the case is packed away then leans over to steal a kiss from Numai. "You owe me weeks of those."  
  
"You make it sound like I wanted to leave you here. You could have come along."  
  
"I was busy at work!" Kinoshita relaxes back, pulls on his seatbelt and starts the car. "Yeah, you don't need to say it, I know the point you're making. Both of our jobs are important to us."  
  
"Well yours is a little more important since you save lives. I only run a company." Numai fastens his seatbelt and settles back as Kinoshita drives home. They're not far, thankfully and Numai jumps out, retrieving his suitcase before Kinoshita has the chance to, then heads up the path to their door. He waits for Kinoshita to join him and pulls him under his arm. "I'm starving, what do we have in for lunch?"  
  
"I bought some fresh sushi, so we just need to dig in," Kinoshita lets them in, they kick off their shoes, hang their coats up and slide their slippers on then head to the kitchen. Numai leaves his suitcase to the side then grabs Kinoshita and hikes him up, smirking as he squeaks. "Kazuma! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Picking you up." Numai puts Kinoshita down onto the counter and kisses him. "You're taller than me now."  
  
"You're so mean! You leave me alone for two weeks, pick me up and attack me, call me short!"  
  
"Not all of that is entirely true, I didn't call you short and I'm not attacking you. I love picking you up, you know I do and I really missed it." Kinoshita pouts but he doesn't argue. Instead, he sinks towards Numai, his fingers trailing slowly up to his left forearm, stopping short of where it bends so he can trail the black outline of the crow. "See, we're always together, even if I need to go on a business trip, you're always with me. I'm with you." Numai slides his fingers up the sleeve of Kinoshita's shirt and brushes his fingers along the snake. "Even if we weren't bound by these marks, I'd still love you, I'd still want you."  
  
"Kazuma...You're such a softie," Kinoshita smiles brightly, he kisses Numai again then lifts up his arm to kiss his mark. "I'm so glad we found each other. We're not just connected by these marks now, our hearts too, and I'll always miss you when you go away but I'll be in your heart. You'll always be in mine too."  
  
"Call me soft..." Numai sighs softly, he leans into Kinoshita and holds him tightly. "I'm so lucky."  
  
"You are soft though, even if I am too. You say you only run a company but that's not the whole truth, you help in the development of medical equipment and maybe if you hadn't come to the hospital to see how things were, we would have never met. I don't think I've ever seen a CEO do that before, they usually have someone else running around doing the hard work. You're not the type to do that at all, that's why I love you."  
  
"You're a way bigger softie. You look after those babies like they're your own." Kinoshita takes Numai's hand, threading their fingers together and Numai grins, he rubs his finger over Kinoshita's ring. "Soon. We get married first then we can send an adoption form in and have our own babies."  
  
Kinoshita almost squeals, he squeezes Numai's hand and grins. "I can't wait. We'll get to plan out the nursery and buy cute little clothes."  
  
"Buy a suit first, babe."  
  
"I have my suit! Iko helped me pick it out."  
  
"You both have great taste. I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle, I know I'm going to cry the moment I see you. Just knowing we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
"Kazuma," Kinoshita sighs softy, he kisses Numai's hand then his lips. "You're going to make me cry _now_ if you don't behave."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy. We should definitely eat that sushi though," Numai steps back so Kinoshita can hop off from the counter, he gets out their chopsticks while Kinoshita grabs the boxes of sushi from the fridge. "That looks so good." Kinoshita grins and they head to the dining table, sitting across from each other. Numai hands over one pair of chopsticks to Kinoshita and they flip open the boxes so they can dig in. Numai hums happily, he steals a piece from Kinoshita's box, chuckling when he steals one back. "Thanks for this."  
  
"You can treat me to something nice next time."  
  
"Of course." They finish eating and Kinoshita clears away; putting the sushi boxes into the trash and washing their chopsticks, he takes Numai's hand and pulls him to the lounge. They cuddle up on the couch and Numai flicks through the TV channels, sticking to a movie that they've seen too many times but it's still one of Kinoshita's favourites, Numai doesn't mind. "Do we need to look through the wedding folder?"  
  
"Nah, not yet. You forget everything, don't you? We're meeting the cake decorator next week, so we can open the folder a couple of days before. But you know what I'm getting."  
  
"Chocolate," Numai snorts. "This is for _us_ , you know."  
  
"The cake is all for me, everything else is an us thing though. Besides, don't you want to start the next part of our life by making me happy?"  
  
"Oh?" Numai grins, he leans over and presses soft kisses into Kinoshita's neck. "I have a few ideas on that little bit, for our wedding night. I'll still get a chocolate cake for you though, _for us_ , I don't mind chocolate cake even if you love it way more."  
  
Kinoshita squeaks, he pushes away Numai's face, his cheeks burning. "Maybe we could pick a nice frosting so it looks pretty, there are some designs in the planner that we can look at before we go to the cake shop. Florist is the day after that, I haven't started thinking about those yet. Iko was giving me some recommendations, to keep you in line." Kinoshita grins as Numai pouts. "She knows you too well."  
  
"My taste isn't that bad! I'd show you my suit but I want to surprise you. Decorations have been my mom's department, so I'm not doing much."  
  
"You are! You've picked the hall for the wedding and the reception, I only agreed, and you picked the rings out! I love the hall and the rings, you did a wonderful job. The best thing for me is that you asked me to marry you, that you want us to be together for the rest of our lives, it's way better than all of the material things. We'll be deciding on the cake and the flowers together too, I like doing things like that. We'll be making more decisions together in the future. As long as we make good memories, I could marry you on our porch and it wouldn't matter."  
  
Numai laughs, snorting softly. "You're really something quite special, Hisashi. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Mr. piggy." Numai grins, reaching up to gently flick Kinoshita's nose. "Now shush up for a lil' bit and let me finish my movie." Numai snorts, he pulls Kinoshita closer, gently resting his head onto his shoulder. Kinoshita sinks into Numai, resting his legs over Numai's and they quietly enjoy the rest of the movie, when the credits finally roll, Numai gently kisses Kinoshita's cheek. "Every time, that movie gets me every damned time."  
  
"It's sweet, you didn't cry though." Kinoshita nods, still, he brings a hand up to his face and gently rubs his eyes. "It was close," Numai takes Kinoshita's hands and pulls them away. "Don't do that, it's not good for you."  
  
"Jeez, Kazuma, I'm supposed to be the doctor."  
  
"I have a wonderful future husband who taught me really interesting facts over the years."  
  
"Years," Kinoshita sighs happily, he threads his fingers with Numai's and smiles. "I can't wait for it to be even longer."  
  
"Me neither, I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Even if you wanted to, I wouldn't let you."  
  
Numai hums softly, pressing a kiss to Kinoshita's cheek. "I might have just got the sudden unexplained urge to leave..."  
  
"Kazuma!" Kinoshita pouts, he wraps his arms tightly around Numai. "You're so mean."  
  
"Oh look, I can't go anywhere without this wonderful man being stuck to me," Numai grins and gently brushes their noses together. "Forever is my promise to you. Soulmark or not, you're my forever."  
  
"Ugh," Kinoshita blushes, he kisses Numai quickly and smiles. "Forever is an awfully long time...You're really lucky that I promise forever too." Numai kisses Kinoshita, holding him tightly and pouring every feeling through his lips. He knows Kinoshita is more than aware of his feelings and he can feel the same thing from the man in his arms. Their forever promise, sealed in a kiss.


End file.
